


Stalker

by DeckofDragons



Series: Feral [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Breeding Kink, Combined AU's AU, Cum Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Getting a tooth knocked out, Gross Porn, Kidnapping, Kind of drugged sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of illegal drugs, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Con Breeding, Overstimulation, Rape, Stalking, Wolf Hybrid Skeletons, cum kink, repeated rape, skelepreg, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Slim and Razz happen upon each other one evening at the park. Slim decides they're soul mates.





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This a prequel to Feral because people on Tumblr said they were interested in this so here it is.

“I love you.”

Razz looked up at the tall skeleton wolf monster hybrid who’d approached him. “Excuse me?”

“I love you,” the absurdly tall monster said, making even less sense this time.

“What the _fuck_ do you want?” Razz flattened his ears and growled a warning. If this asshole thought he was rape him or mug just because they were the only two in the park right now and it was late evening, he had another coming. Being small didn’t mean Razz was weak, he could blast the head of this fool and would do so if needed.

The other monster was either stupid or too brave for his own good as he completely disregarded Razz’s warning. “I want you to be my mate,” he said. … Was he asking Razz out on a date? Could he _be_ any dumber about it? Not that it mattered, Razz had no interest in dating anyone at all.

“No.” Razz forced his body to relax. The last thing he needed was getting in trouble with the law for getting overly violent with a lovestruck fool. He’d finally moved out of the rathole of a city he was born in a few months ago, he was finally moving up in the world, he was _not_ going to blow it. And besides, the people in this city had so far proven to be _significantly_ less prone to becoming violent so he probably didn’t need to worry.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” The other monster sounded almost offended.

“I mean ‘no’, I don’t want to date you and I don’t want to be your mate, now goodbye.” Razz turned and started walking away, his ears perked for the sound of an attack being summoned or the other monster following him.

“You’ll change you mind. We’re soulmates, we’re meant to be together.”

Razz ignored him.

 

“My name is Slim.” It was the same wolf skeleton hybrid monster from a couple nights ago and now he was bothering Razz while he was on duty. “Ready to come home with me? I got the place all set up to make doubly sure no one can disturb us.”

Razz growled. “No, now fuck off, I’m working.” He was on an undercover mission to catch a drug dealer, one of the few who dealt to both monsters and humans.

“Ah but Razz, my love, we’re…”

“How do you know my name?” Razz growled. He glanced around the dingy street, thankfully none of the passersby were paying them any mind.

“I asked someone.”

Razz growled again. “I don’t have time for this right. I’m busy.” He pushed past Slim. He’d deal with his apparent stalker later; his job came first.

“We can make love later then.”

Despite wanting to Razz didn’t snap back around to tell him to go fuck himself. Making a scene would blow his cover.

 

After that he kept a careful eye and ear out for Slim in case he really was stalking him. Now that he was looking for Slim, it wasn’t hard to spot him in various places, following him. He even approached a few more times, asking – or more like telling – Razz that they were mates and meant to be together.

Razz should maybe file a restraining order or arrest him for stalking. But was it really worth the effort to cause such a big stir about a harmless idiot? Based off the way he claimed he loved Razz without ever having met before and how he’d decided based off that they were not only mates but soul mates it was pretty clear he wasn’t all there in the head. He probably didn’t have the mental capacity to understand what a restraining order meant, just like he didn’t have the mental capacity to grasp Razz’s ‘no’. He’d get tired of this game eventually and move onto something else.

 

There were still times when Razz was surprised by how bright the streetlamps in this city were at night. None of them were broken and all of them were up to date and clean. It meant the walk from the Guard station to where he lived was fairly safe. Not that anyone could sneak up on him anyway, he’d hear them coming no matter how quiet they were, the advantages of being part wolf. Which is how he knew he was completely alone.

A sound like a giant bubble popping made him jump back as suddenly Slim was standing in front of him. “What the fuck?” he growled, his magic poised from the fright to summon a Blaster.

“Hi, my love,” Slim said as if nothing were strange or impossible about his sudden appearance.

Razz took a step back, crossing his arms to attempt to cover up for how badly he’d been startled. “How did you… do _that_?”

“What? … Oh, ya mean how did I teleport? I don’t know, I just do it, always could, cool isn’t it?” Slim shrugged, an easy smile on his face. “You wanna come back home with me? You’ll like it.”

“No.” Razz gave him an angry glare before pushing past him to continue on his way.

There was another pop and Slim was in front of him again. “But I’m bored of waiting for you to change your mind. I wanna make puppies now.”

“For the last fucking time _no_.” Razz growled, flattening his ears in a warning. “I’m _not_ your mate and I am _not_ going to have sex with you, and I am _especially_ not going to have puppies with you. So leave me the _fuck_ alone.”

Slim frowned. “Why ya gotta be so difficult? You’ll look super cute when your tummy’s all big with my puppies. And we’re meant to be together, don’t deny that.”

“How about you go fuck yourself instead?” Razz again pushed past him.

Slim put his hands on Razz’s shoulders. Razz snapped around, summoning a bone construct in his hand. He hit Slim on the face with it, snapping his head to side with a crack.

He staggered and stepped back, lifting a hand to his face, burnt orange magic leaking down around. “Ow.” He sounded like an angry child. “Why would you do that?” He growled.

“Because you touched me. If you _ever_ do so again, you’ll get _much_ worse.” Razz raised a hand as he summoned a Blaster pointed at Slim.

Slim scowled, still holding his hand over his mouth. There was a small amount of dust mixed with the blood leaking down his face; Razz had knocked a tooth out. Good, that should drive the lesson home.

Razz turned on his heel and strode off, keeping the Blaster pointed back towards Slim in case he followed. He didn’t and after a second or two the popping sound came again, a quick look back revealed that he’d teleported off. Razz let his Blaster disappear. That should be the last he’d see of Slim.

 

Razz apartment was small and cheap but unlike the cheap housing he was used to back in his home town it wasn’t rundown. The locks all worked both on the door and the two windows in the living room and kitchen.

Despite knowing they were in place he checked and secured them all anyway. This was his first heat since he’d moved here, the last thing he wanted was someone barging in on him when he was in the thick of it. Not that that was likely, he had no friends and had already called in to work. And he hadn’t seen Slim in the three weeks since he’d knocked his tooth out, he didn’t know where Razz lived anyway. But it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Once he was sure they were all in place, he went to his room and locked the door. He was panting, his body burning with the need for sex. It sucked but at least his was a monster type that only went to heat once a year. So after a day or two he’d be free of this until this time next year.

He went over to the bed and lay himself out on it. Other than the small nightstand next to it, it was the only piece of furniture in the room and by most people’s standards it was quite small but for him it was more than enough.

His magic pooled uncomfortably in his pelvis, ready to form into whatever. With a groan, he rolled onto his side to reach under the bed and pull out the shoebox he kept his small collection of sex toys in mostly for heats but occasionally just for relaxation. He pulled it up onto the bed with him, sitting up to put it in his lap.

A sound like a giant bubble popping came from behind him. He snapped around to see Slim. A gold fake tooth glinted in the low light cast by the over head light. And thick scent of heat flooding the room was suddenly much stronger. How had he gotten in?

“Hi my love,” he said, his voice low and filled with lust.

Razz growled even as his heat surged at the presence of another monster, a potential mate also in heat. “Fuck off or I’m calling the cops.” His magic flooding his body with lust meant he couldn’t shape it into attack magic. Figures Slim would show up again when he was at his most helpless. But Slim was in heat too, meaning he had the same problem.

“Why would ya do that? We’re about to make puppies, I _need_ to.” He grabbed for Razz even as Razz ducked away, the shoebox tumbling to the floor as he stood.

Razz’s cellphone was on the nightstand by Slim and the home phone was in the kitchen. Razz ran to the door. With another pop, Slim was suddenly standing in front of it, his arms open to catch Razz.

Razz skidded to a halt but it was too late, Slim grabbed and lifted him with frightening ease. “I ain’t in the mood for ya to play hard to get. That was fun for a while but it’s just annoying now.”

Razz panted and squirmed. But his body felt like it was on fire. Up close, Slim’s heat scent was overwhelming, making his mind feel foggy, burying his fear and anger under a cloud of lust. “Don’t… you fucking… dare.”

Slim dropped him on the bed face down. Surprised, it took him a second to realize he was free scramble for his phone. He had to call for help. Slim growled and pulled him back, forcing his pelvis into the air so he bucked his into it. He’d summoned his cock, it was _huge_.

Razz gasped as his magic reacted, forming into a soaking wet pussy that hurt with the need to be filled. “No… please no,” he panted out as Slim fumbled with his pants. Vision swimming, he reached for his phone again but it was so _far_ away.

With an impatient feral sounding growl, Slim finally got his pants off and tossed them elsewhere. The sound of his own pants being undone came next and that was a _bad_ thing even if it was hard to remember why because of how much Razz’s body and instincts were screaming at him to mate. He needed to be fucked and filled with another monster’s magic so a litter of puppies could form in his already summoned womb.

Slim manhandled him, forcing his pelvis higher in the air to line himself up. The head of his cock brushed against the lips of Razz’s pussy – oh gosh he was so _huge_ , there was no way it’d fit inside him – pulling a moaning whine from him as his mind struggled to grasp onto anything that wasn’t lust or the need to mate.

With another lustful growl – his mind no doubt as gone as Razz’s – Slim thrust in. Razz yelped as his pussy was forced to take it all, stretching to the point it felt like it should be tearing. It was too big, it was going to break him, but at the same time he _needed_ it.

Slim _pounded_ into him, thrusting as if his life depended on it. Razz yelped and whimpered in pain but despite how much it hurt he couldn’t make any move to get away.

Each thrust, rocked Razz’s entire body forward and down as the bed rocked and creaked wildly beneath, the headboard banging loudly against wall. Good, the neighbours should hear and… do something? End this?

Tongue lolling out, Razz arched up into Slim’s thrusts. He was close to orgasm already, his body tensing for it, and _needing_ it. He screamed when it hit, washing away all other sensations with pleasure as his magic clamped down on Slim’s cock.

Slim howled as he slammed in, his knot setting painfully in Razz’s convulsing magic. Warmth flooded his pussy, drawing out his orgasm with another one, his vision whiting out this time.

He came to unsure of whether or not he’d passed out to the feel of Slim’s cock resting inside his pussy, pumping him full of cum. He moaned and drooled at the thought of the magic flooding into his womb, ready to make puppies. There was something horribly, _horribly_ wrong with that thought though but it was hard to remember why when it felt so good. The combination of being mated and Slim’s heat scent made it hard to think at all.

The knot eventually softened and Slim started pounding into him again. Razz yelped and whimpered in pain and pleasure, clenching his magic around Slim’s even as tears threatened to form in his eyes. He needed to do something about this but… what? He needed it but… didn’t want it? He needed to be able to _think_.

He reached for the pillow but Slim’s near frantic thrusting was jerking him around too much. His orgasm was building again and had him moving with Slim, though no matter how aroused and needy his body was he couldn’t keep up.

Breathing audibly and making his own mindless sounds of pleasure to accompany Razz’s and the creaking of the bed, Slim pushed down on Razz’s front, titling his hips up into air. He pounded down into him, cum and Razz’s own release squelching out around his dick as he forced it in over and over.

It didn’t take more than few thrusts in this new position before Razz was yelping in orgasm again. Slim’s cock was so big it hurt even more as his magic clamped down on it as Slim didn’t slow his thrusting even for a second.

He same came again too with another howl as he slammed himself in. Razz’s yelp of pain as the knot set turned into a moan of pleasure as magic flooded into him once more.

Razz panted, moaning and drooling as his body relaxed for now, ready to take the knot for however long it lasted. Trembling, he reached for the pillow again and this time managed to grasp the corner of it with one shaking hand. He pulled it closer and pressed his face into it, breathing his own familiar scent.

Free of the heat scent, it only took less than a minute for his head to clear enough for him to be able to think. He whimpered in pain, tears threatening to form in his eyes. But no, he was _not_ going to cry in front of Slim, he’d die before he allowed himself to do that. No, he was going to _kill_ Slim for this.

Keeping the pillow pressed to his face with one hand, he pulled him pulled himself forward with the other. No good, he was stuck on Slim’s knot… and it felt _good_ , the cum flowing into him felt _good_. He reached for his cellphone next – all he had to do was call the Guard or the cops and they’d come to save him – stretching his body out as much as he could. But the edge of the nightstand was still a good two or so feet away, the cellphone even further.

He went limp. He could try again when the knot softened.

It was hard to breath with the pillow pressed to his face. He _needed_ air almost as bad as he needed to be mated. … Ugh, no, he didn’t want that. He needed to breath calm and deep through his mouth. He shifted the way he was pressing the pillow to his face to cover his mouth less. It meant he couldn’t see but he didn’t need that right now anyway, not getting lost in Slim’s heat scent was more important. But even that was seeping through, curse his sensitive nose.

He waited and waited, forcing himself to breath deep and slow through his mouth and ignore how good it felt physically to be pumped full of cum. After what felt like ages, the knot finally softened, allowing cum to ooze out of him – onto his bed, _gross_. He shot forward immediately, abandoning the pillow to reach for the cell phone.

He grabbed in the exact same instant Slim recaptured him, pulling back to thrust his still rock-hard heat ready cock back into his pussy. Razz yelped in pain and pleasure, his body still ruled by his heat.  But he had the phone, all he had to do was dial 811 for the Guard or 911 for the human cops, either would do but the Guard was more likely to respond quicker because he was a monster.

Slim was pounding into him – and even through the pain it felt good – making it hard to do anything, especially since his heat scent was invading Razz’s thoughts again, almost like a drug. But he managed to pull the phone close enough for him to be able to see the screen when he flipped it open anyway. He pressed a button to get it to light up but… the screen remained black.

He tried again, pressing the power button now. Still nothing. … It was an old phone, he’d had it for _ages_ and… it had died that morning when he’d tried to call into work with it. _Worst_ possible timing for it die after years of mostly reliable service. He should’ve listened to all the idiots telling him to get a new one.

He almost let out a sob of despair as he went limp again, dropping the phone. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Slim though even if he was doomed to endure this until Slim’s heat had spent itself.

Razz soon came again, the wash of pleasure, sensation, and satisfaction drove out his despair and misery. Slim knotted again soon after.

He was going to going to get pregnant from this. Bad, that was _very_ bad but as his mind once more clouded over with Slim’s heat scent it was hard to remember why. Monsters went into heat to procreate after all, filling them with the need for it and lust.

His pussy _hurt_ even as it still burned with arousal. But his heat was starting to dip, making the pain more intense than the arousal. There was nothing to be done about it though so he just lay there instead, stuck on the knot as more magic was pump into him.

Eventually the knot softened and Slim resumed fucking him. Thankfully when Razz came this time, his heat dipped enough for him to be able to think even as Slim’s heat scent continued to cloud his mind. Not that it helped much.

“F-fuck you,” he said in an exhausted whisper after Slim knotted in him again to stop himself from begging for mercy.

Slim let out a rumbly lust filled growl in response. His heat scent was starting to dip too though. But how many times would he knot before he burnt through all of it? Razz was unfortunately going to find out unless a miracle happened.

When the knot finally softened, Razz lunged forward to try to fall off the bed. But he was immediately pulled back.

“We’re not done yet,” Slim said as he forced his cock into Razz’s aching pussy once more, cum squelching out around it.

Razz whimpered in pain. His middle felt heavy with Slim’s magic as it oozed out of his pussy even as Slim fucked him. It was getting on his bed, he’d just washed the blankets and sheets yesterday.

Slim was slowing down though. He wasn’t thrusting as hard or as fast, meaning it hurt slightly less. He was still too thick and long though, that would never feel good outside of heat even if Razz wasn’t overstimulated.

When he knotted again the flood of warmth into him, forced another climax out of Razz too. When he relaxed he was about ready to beg and plead for mercy, the only thing stopping his dignity.

He’d get vengeance for this one day though. No _one_ messed with Razz and lived to tell about it. He’d _pay_ dearly for this.

 

Razz must have drifted off at some point because he jerked back awake as Slim started thrusting into him again. His heat was spent, his body _needed_ rest to handle the magic in his womb, mix it with own to create a litter of souling puppies. Ugh. He’d get an abortion though, it’d be fine. Then vengeance; Slim was going to die horribly for this.

Despite his wretched position and being extremely sore and overstimulated, making his pussy feel like it was one fire, he ended up passing out again shortly after Slim knotted.

From there he drifted in and out of consciousness. Always waking when Slim resumed fucking him, slowing down more and more each time as his heat scent continued to abate as well. But he still going.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, shortly after knotting for the umpteenth time. Panting he moved a hand to cradle Razz’s belly, filled with enough cum to swell a little. “You’re gonna be even more beautiful when your tummy’s big and round with our pups.”

Razz tried to growl but it came out more like a groan of misery. He was _not_ going to carry this creep’s puppies to term, he’d rather die. He lacked the energy to say that though and was already drifting off anyway.

 

He woke again to the sharp increase of pain Slim resuming to fuck him brought. He whined and whimpered, too tired to do anything other than cry about it which… he couldn’t do. Not in front of Slim. Later though, when he was all alone he could cry for a little bit, only a little bit.

“I know you’re tired my love,” Slim said, panting with obvious exhaustion. He was even thrusting almost gently now but it _hurt_. “We’re almost done though, don’t worry.”

Razz whimpered, trembling in relief. This was almost over. Tomorrow he’d get vengeance and then hopefully never think of this again but… tonight he could sleep this off.

“You’re doing very well,” Slim said. “You’re even better than I’d thought ya’d be. You were even ready and waiting to help me with my heat.”

“No,” Razz croaked out, his voice hoarse from screaming and yelping. Hadn’t the neighbours heard? Why hadn’t they called for help? Yeah sure, none of them liked him but… why didn’t they call and complain to the landlord? It wasn’t fair.

How had Slim even gotten in here? He’d teleported yes but according to research Razz had done he needed to be in a location before he teleport there. Had he broken into Razz’s apartment at some point?

“You can deny it if you like, playing hard to get was fun, huh?”

Razz lacked the strength to respond.

After ages of more pain and suffering Slim thrust in and knotted again. His cum was warm and the last dregs of Razz’s heat made it feel good inside him but it still did little to sooth the wretched pain in his magic as it remained forcibly stretch around Slim’s cock. The knot was even more painful. Despite that, Razz quickly drifted off to sleep again.

 

When he next came too it was to the sense of being moved and cradled in someone’s arms. Slim’s judging by his scent. And… they were somewhere else too; it smelled different and the distant sound of cars going by was missing. He lacked the energy to open his eyes though, he’d figure it out tomorrow.

Slim sat and then lay down on what felt like a bed, laying Razz down next to him. “You’re my perfect little mate and our puppies are gonna be amazing,” he said as he cuddled close and pet a hand over Razz’s middle.

Cum still oozed out of Razz’s burning, aching pussy, it felt almost like Slim’s dick was still jammed inside him. He dispelled it, causing cum to splash onto his pelvis. Gross but… he couldn’t clean it right now and the pain of overstimulation had vanished, making it worth it. The soreness remained though, in his pelvis – he was going to have trouble walking tomorrow. And his womb and the magic inside didn’t go away either.

Tomorrow he was going to wake up pregnant. It was… fine though, he’d get vengeance on Slim and then take care of it. Everything was going to be fine and taken care of in like a week and then he’d never have to think about this horrible nightmare ever again.


End file.
